Mother Knows Best
by Claire Randall Fraser
Summary: Fran Morgan is on quest to get her son married right and proper and finally get those grandbabies she's been waiting for. The whole team makes an appearance. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I just take them out to play now and then.**

**Please review.**

_God may not answer prayers when you want Him to but He answers them right on time._

_-Unknown_

**Mother Knows Best**

Fran Morgan considered herself to be a patient woman. As a single mom with three young kids, working full time and going to school part-time, it took her seven years to earn a bachelor's degree and another four to complete her master's.

It had taken 19 years of scrimping and saving and doing without to pay off the mortgage on their South Side Chicago brownstone and a few more before she could afford to take her dream vacation to Paris, France. But 40 years of waiting for her only son to give her grandchildren was her limit.

A devout Catholic, she faithfully believed that God had a plan for everyone but she also believed that God helps those who help themselves. And starting today she was going to help herself to some grandbabies!

Oh but how times have changed. When Derek was a strapping lad in his teens she prayed every night that he wouldn't make her a grandmother before her time. Their neighborhood had been filled with fast girls with light skirts who practically tripped over themselves trying to get her baby boy's attention and Derek, like his father – may God rest his soul- reveled in the attention from pretty girls.

Despite her initial reluctance and to her son's utter embarrassment she would occasionally slip a box of condoms into his sock drawer. Whether or not he made use of them she did not know and didn't want to know but at least no babies were left on her doorstep during his high school years. Nor, thankfully, during college or law school but now Fran was starting to fear that she had prayed just a little too hard.

Derek at 39 years and counting was no closer to doing his part to carry on the Morgan family name than he was at 16. At this rate, she would be dead and buried long before she'd get to see him married let alone chasing after a couple of chubby toddlers.

Patience be damned, Fran was _thisclose_ to implementing her plan **B** which was to lock her son in a room with the next random fertile woman to cross his path and order them to let nature take its course. But the Lord works in mysterious ways and when the latest whodunit on the BAU's agenda delivered Derek and his team just outside of Chicago, Fran knew it was time to put plan **A** into action.

Since moving to Virginia to join the FBI, Derek never brought a young woman home to meet the family. Yes, during their weekly phone calls he'd occasionally mention a girl's name here, a girl's name there but to Fran's disappointment the same name would never cross his lips twice. Well, that's not exactly true. Three were said often and repeatedly: Garcia, Penelope and Baby Girl.

It took Fran nearly six-months to figure out that he was actually talking about the same person! But when she finally caught on she began to listen for _how_ he said her name. Her name would roll off his tongue like poetry.

With each subsequent phone call and with each passing year it became abundantly clear that her baby had finally found The One. Too bad he was too hard-headed to see it, though. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't convince him otherwise.

Gentle encouragement didn't work. Pleading with him to 'give it a try' fell on deaf ears. Pointing out that being best friends before becoming lovers had worked for his parents was futile. Even pouring on a mother's size guilt-trip and reminding him that she wouldn't be around forever got her nowhere. He would always push back with his favorite go-to answer "we're just good friends."

And she could accept that, she really could, if it wasn't for the fact that her son was head over heels in love with his best friend. When he talked about her his voice changed. It would become soft and gentle and Fran could just about hear his smile through the phone. She knew that smile. It was the one previously reserved only for his momma and his sisters. It told of unconditional love and unbreakable trust.

What was even more remarkable was the jealousy he tried but always failed to hide. Derek, not a jealous man by nature, released his long dormant green-eyed-monster when the future Mrs. Morgan (as Fran liked to privately call her) began dating a man named Kevin…or was it Calvin?

During those calls, instead of smiles, she could literally hear him gritting his teeth. She wondered if all that grinding would mess up the expensive orthodontic work she took on a second job to pay for. If it did, then it would be a small price to pay if it made her boy get-off his butt and marry her future daughter-in-law. Interestingly enough the teeth grinding stopped when Penelope broke up with her boyfriend.

Oh and how he loved to brag about the technical analyst with the IQ of 159. Some nights Fran and her daughters Sarah and Desiree would sit around the kitchen table sharing all they had learned about the one and only Penelope "Baby Girl" Garcia. In Derek's eyes, she could do no wrong (well, except for the dating Calvin thing) and his pride in her and all that she had accomplished was undeniable.

Throughout the years, they had learned that Penelope had a quick wit and an ever smarter mouth all wrapped up in an unwavering positive outlook on life. That even after almost being killed by a madman she still had the ability to see the good in people and to both Derek's admiration and distress still put her trust in strangers. It wasn't that she was stupid or naïve but that she honestly couldn't help but give others the benefit of the doubt.

And now here she sat at Fran's dining room table. The team had spent the last day and a half on the hunt for a serial child kidnapper. Thanks to their hard work, the missing girl was found unharmed and her abductor was put swiftly behind bars. As a bonus, Fran was able to convince, ok guilt is a better word, Derek's boss into permitting the team to spend a couple of extra hours in Chicago before having to board the jet and return to Quantico.

To be honest, Derek's stories didn't do her justice. Penelope was quirky and fun and unquestionably the brightest crayon in the box. She was quick to laugh and even quicker to compliment others and it was immediately clear that she didn't have a malicious bone in her body.

Full figured and doe-eyed with swatches of pink throughout her blonde hair she wasn't conventionally pretty by today's standards. Instead she had a unique beauty and style that many would foolishly fail to appreciate at first glance but over time would find themselves compelled to take a closer look.

On a shallower note, she had good hips. Sturdy birthing hips that could safely bring the next generation of Morgans into the world and finally make Derek the father he was meant to be.

Amidst all the lively chatter and praise for Fran's homemade vegetable lasagna and breadsticks, Fran watched the interaction between Derek and Penelope. Sitting side by side, they were like an old married couple finishing each other's sentences and trading side dishes and condiments without having to be asked.

Every now and then, Derek would lean closer and whisper something into Penelope's ear. Possibly a private joke? Sweet nothings, maybe? Fran did not know but even a blind man could see that Miss Garcia thought that her son could hang the moon.

Getting the young woman's attention, Fran asked the question that had been on her mind for close to six years and in doing so effectively shut down all other side conversations around the long table.

"So Penelope, have you ever considered dating my son?"

_**TBC…**_

**Please leave a review. It costs nothing and won't take much time but would mean a great deal to me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful comments and to those who have added my story to your favorites. It does a heart good to know that you're enjoying my story.

I apologize for taking so long to update. I sprained my middle finger (no jokes, please ) and since I'm on a computer all day at work I decided to rest it at home and wait before updating.

As usual I do not own Criminal Minds.

P.S.

Fran Morgan doesn't have her own tag under the "characters" drop down menu on the home page. The mother of one of the finest men alive needs to be recognized.

**Mother Knows Best**

Chapter 2

_A sudden bold and unexpected question doth many times surprise a man and lay him open._

_-Francis Bacon_

It was an ambush of epic proportions. Meticulously calculated it was designed to strike when the enemy was at his most vulnerable. Comfortably ensconced in the Morgan family home with its non-threatening amber colored walls and antique lace curtains, they had spent the past hour stuffing themselves with pasta and liberally drinking the expensive bottles of wine brought by the dashing David Rossi.

The music of laughter and clinking glasses drifted through the air and all but Fran were blind to the oncoming battle which JJ would later jokingly christen as _Operation Baby Drop_ or _OBD_ for short.

For years to come the team would marvel at Fran's confession that _OBD _was patterned after the teachings of Sun Tzu, the ancient Chinese military general and philosopher. They would delight in the fact that the unassuming and soft spoken widow had painstakingly combed through _The Art of War _until she had devised a decidedly military-like strategy with two main goals in mind: 1) Get Derek and Penelope married and 2) Convince them to get pregnant right away.

Interestingly enough the book belonged to Derek. Found on the floor of his childhood bedroom it was the only item to have been shaken loose during the 3.6 magnitude earthquake that had surprised the city one cold April morning. Dog-eared and with Derek's clean crisp handwriting along its edges, it sat there open and bathed in sunlight as if silently pleading for her to pick it up.

Whether the book had fallen by chance or providence, Fran felt compelled to take it back to her room and study it from beginning to end. Inspired by Tzu's teachings, she fervidly set out to forge a plan to defeat the enemy. This was her plan **A**.

Of course she felt badly for thinking of her own flesh and blood as the enemy but desperate times called for desperate measures. And let's face it she wasn't getting any younger and neither was the future "Mrs. Morgan". Both Derek and Penelope were wasting prime baby-making years and Fran was determined, come hell or high water, to put a stop to it.

So steeling her spine she commanded herself to stay fearless and focused in her mission. Waiting one beat…two beats…three… she prepared for the impending eruption and like clockwork her baby boy did not disappoint.

"MOM!"

Derek's roar banged against the room's four walls like a sonic boom.

Such force would have frightened a lesser woman but it's hard to be intimidated when you've changed a person's diapers and know that he slept with a Transformers' nightlight until he went off to college.

Shocked into silence by the older woman's bold and unexpected question the remaining guests, including Derek's sisters sat dumbstruck. With stunned expressions and food laden forks suspended half-way to their mouths they remained frozen in time like out of some strange scene from a movie.

David Rossi, not surprisingly, was the first to move. Picking up his chair he angled it toward the trio at the opposite end of the table.

"What are you doing? Hotch whispered never taking his eyes away from the mother and son.

"Getting a ringside seat," Dave chuckled before sitting back down and making himself comfortable. "This has been a _long_ time coming and I don't want to miss a thing."

Fran started to speak but found herself distracted by how Penelope's skin tone changed from a milky white to fire engine red. She had never seen anything like it. How was it possible for a human being to overheat that much and still live?

With one last worry for her future daughter-in-law's well-being, Fran's waved a dismissive hand at her irate son.

"I'm not talking to you, dear." She stated as if censuring a small child instead of the one of the brightest and bravest agents to ever grace the BAU.

"So how about it? I think you two would make a lovely couple." She said smiling sweetly hoping to ease some of the young woman's discomfort. After all, she didn't want to scare the poor girl away.

The _poor girl_ couldn't believe what was happening. One minute she's staring into D's chocolate fudge brownie eyes silently cursing him for being so darn loveable and so tragically unattainable and the next his mother is doing some freaky Vulcan mind meld trick and reading her thoughts.

Aware of the beads of sweat forming on her brow and pooling under her bra line, Penelope's eyes darted left to the far end of the table but if she was hoping for one of her friends to come to her rescue she was sorely disappointed.

Looking more like a statue than a flesh and blood woman, Emily's brown eyes were as wide as saucers while her mouth formed a perfect "O". At least JJ looked somewhat sympathetic but the silently mouthed 'Wow' was not much comfort at all.

Reid? Well he was busy being Reid. After the initial surprise had worn off he had gone back to devouring his third helping of Caesar salad. Damn him and his unnatural love of anchovies!

And no way in _H-E-double hockey sticks_ was she even going to think about sneaking a peak at Morgan.

As soon as mommy dearest turned into mommy matchmaker, he had whipped his arm from the back of her chair. Up until then his hand had been making the most delicious swirling motions along her shoulders and on the back of her neck. The abrupt absence of his touch left her feeling exposed and vulnerable and altogether silly for missing it.

If his reaction was any indication, he was thoroughly horrified by the mere suggestion that they become more than friends.

That hurt. Probably more than it should but hurt it did.

Meanwhile Derek couldn't believe that his mother actually went there. It's one thing to nag him during their weekly phone calls. It's entirely another thing to embarrass his best friend on her first visit to meet his family.

When his mom had invited the team to the house for dinner Derek couldn't wait to show off his Baby Girl. He just knew that his mom and sisters would fall in love with her just like he did.

Well he didn't mean in love as _in love_ what he meant was…ah hell he didn't know what he meant anymore. It was bad enough that his mom's nagging was starting to stir up feelings he had to fight hard to keep at bay.

Clearing her throat, Penelope struggled to think of something funny to say. Maybe if she pasted on a smile and played the question off as a joke just maybe she would get out of this with her pride intact. Instead, she turned into a blubbering idiot.

"I…I mean…he doesn't…we don't…"

"Mom, please stop." Derek pleaded hoping his mom would take pity on them and drop the subject.

"Morgan, don't interrupt your momma when she's talking." Rossi reprimanded. His words would've had more bite if it wasn't for the shit-eating grin that lit up his face.

Usually a non violent person, Penelope secretly vowed to kick Rossi in the shin as soon as she got within striking distance. On second thought, she'd use the business end of her stiletto and spike him in the foot until he cried uncle. That'll him teach him to mind his own beeswax!

Too busy thinking up new ways to inflict pain on Bossman #2, Penelope was the only one to miss Fran's appreciative smile and coy glance at the older man. A glance that earned her a saucy wink in return.

And not for the first time that evening, Dave took note of Fran's stunning eyes and full lips and wondered if she was seeing anyone. Maybe the next time he was in the area he'd stop by and…

Derek's gruff "Don't even think about it" forced Rossi out of his daydream.

He took a wild guess and assumed that death by castration was the likely outcome of sleeping with the younger agent's mother.

Determined to leave this world with the same equipment he entered with, Rossi raised his hands in the universal symbol of surrender. Death he could deal with; a ball-less death was another matter entirely.

Returning her focus back to the blushing woman, Fran continued her line of questioning.

"You find Derek attractive, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course but…"

"And he loves you back." This was more of a statement than a question.

"I know but he…"

"So he's single and you're single. Wait, you are still single?"

Nodding Penelope wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"So give me one good reason why you two shouldn't be together?"

Recalling his days as a prosecutor, Hotch couldn't help but think that Mrs. Morgan would have made a worthy adversary in the court room. Quick, determined and prepared her cross-examination skills would have been legendary.

"Mom, Penelope just got out of a relationship. Maybe she's not ready for another one." Derek offered, although part of him hoped the opposite was true. Annoyed with himself, he sharply told that part of him to shut up.

"Pssh, that's not a good reason," his mother dismissed with a shake of her head. "You know what they say about climbing back up on a horse after falling off. And you my boy are just the horse she needs."

"Did she just compare her son to a horse?" Emily asked JJ causing both of them to burst into laughter.

"Now Penelope, do you want children? Don't you think that Derek would make a great father?" Even to her own ears, the questions were rhetorical.

First off what woman wouldn't want to have babies with Derek? And secondly, it would be a shame to let those perfectly good hips go to waste. The young woman was built to have babies.

"Yes and yes." Penelope stammered, her eyes darting around the room looking for the most viable escape route. She felt like Tank Girl when she was bound to a chair being interrogated by the ruthless Kesslee – well minus the snappy dialogue and the whole waterless world part.

"Did you want them with that ex of yours? Calvin or was his name Kyle…" Fran questioned trying to recall the name of the man who unknowingly was the reason behind her son's extra visits to the dentist.

"Kevin." Reid chimed in as he reached for the parmesan and cheese grater. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and this spread was too good to pass up.

"Thank you, Spencer." For a skinny boy he sure could eat. Fran made a mental note to remember to pack him a doggy-bag for the plane ride home. The extra calories would do his body good.

"So where was I?" She asked wanting to get back on topic.

"Children." Reid offered before taking a huge bite of his salad.

Shooting Reid a dirty look, Penelope added him to her revenge list. She wouldn't spike him. Instead she would put his profile on the casual encounters section of Craigslist. _Young Submissive Seeks Dominant Cougar_ had a nice ring to it.

"Yes, children. Did you want them with that Kevin?"

"I never really thought about it," she answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"Dear, from what I understand the two of you were together for 3 years. If you didn't think about it in all that time then your answer is clearly 'No'.

"Maybe he's gay." Feeling left out of the conversation, Desiree the youngest Morgan shouted from her seat between JJ and Reid.

"Kevin?" Emily asked trying to keep up.

Shaking her head, Desiree pointed her fork at her brother. "No, Derek. Maybe Derek's gay."

"Are you gay, dear?" Fran's voice was gentle and loving. She knew how hard it was for young people to come out even in this day and age.

"I'm not gay." Derek punctuated his statement by throwing a dinner roll at his giggling sister.

A former Big Ten quarterback, Derek's throwing arm was still strong but Desiree's reflexes were sharper. Being the youngest and smallest of the family, years of sibling torment had honed her self-preservation skills to perfection. Ducking low and to the right, the cheese roll sailed over her head and hit Reid in the face.

Stunned, Reid looked left to right and up and down trying to figure out the origin of the flying object. Not getting an answer, he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Well, you can dance," commented Emily her head cocked to the side as she contemplated the possibility of her partner being gay.

"And you do know how to dress," added JJ taking pleasure in Derek's death-stare.

"And you're always so impeccably groomed," Rossi deadpanned.

Shooting the older agent a look of disbelief he shouted, "So are you!"

"Yeah, but I'm Italian," he responded as if that was explanation enough.

"Sweetie, I don't care if you're gay but being gay is no excuse for not giving me grandchildren," his mother argued. "Steve and Jerome from two doors down are a lovely couple with two beautiful little boys. Rumor has it they're about to adopt a third from…"

"For once and for all, I am not gay!" Derek fell back in his chair in exasperation.

His family was going to be the death of him. Sure he wanted more but his Baby Girl deserved better than a guy who was terrified of commitment.

"Then what's the problem, dear?" Fran asked thoroughly confused.

"There is no problem." He lied. "Garcia and I are just good friends."

Derek knew that it was better that way. At least their friendship was a sure thing – a forever type of bond. With marriage and babies there was just too much to lose.

"But marrying your best friend practically guarantees a long lasting marriage." Sarah threw out beating her mother to the punch.

"Not necessarily the American Psychological Association puts divorce rates in the U.S at somewhere between 45% and 50%. And there's no correlation between being friends first and having a successful marriage. You're just as likely to divorce or stay together if you marry a complete stranger or marry your best friend." Reid interjected happy to debunk a widely believed myth.

Reaching into the bread basket, Sarah picked up a roll and chucked it at the young doctor to shut him up. Her throwing arm may not be as strong as her brother's but hers was more accurate.

"Luckily they're soft or he'd get a concussion." Hotch said to no one in particular.

"Mom, we've talked about this…" Derek began but was interrupted by Penelope.

"You've talked about us? Before today?" If Penelope's eyes got any bigger they'd pop right out of her head and land on her dinner plate.

"Yes, dear he talks about you all the time. Doesn't he girls?"

"All the time." Desiree agreed winking at her blushing brother.

"You're pretty much all he ever talks about." Sarah confirmed. Above all else she wanted her little brother to be happy and Penelope was just the one to make it happen.

Sighing Derek played his final trump card determined to put an end to the conversation. "Even if we wanted to give it a try there's the FBI's no fraternization rule to deal with. Coworkers are not allowed to date."

"But Penelope and Kevin dated and they work together." Sarah pointed out.

"Kevin and I don't work on the same team," explained Penelope only half listening. Her Hot Stuff talks to his family about her. A lot. A little seed of hope began to grow in her heart.

"Aaron, won't you make an exception for them?" Fran knew appealing to the senior agent was her best chance at shooting down this one last obstacle.

Derek and Hotch answered at the same time.

"No"

"Yes."

"What?" Derek and Penelope asked in unison.

"You don't work together in the field, at least not often. I see no reason why it can't work." Looking pointedly at Derek, Hotch decided to call the younger man's bluff. "That is, unless you don't want it to. Your call."

_TBC_

_Thanks for your patience and please review. I'm working on the final chapter now._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks again for the great comments and reviews. I'm glad that the last chapter gave many of you a good laugh. I have to admit it made me laugh too.**

**It goes without saying but I'll say it anyway, I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters. I just borrow them, use them gently and then put them back where I found them.**

**Chapter 3**

_God always answers our prayers, but sometimes the answer is no. _

_~Author Unknown_

God is good, God is great and He answers prayers. Fran Morgan felt like raising her hands to the heavens and dancing a jig.

Sitting before her was a true messenger of God in the unlikely form of one brown eyed stony-faced Aaron Hotchner. He was like her own personal Archangel Barachiel sent to Chicago to not only return a lost child to her parents but to impart the blessings of marriage and children on her own son.

With one simple statement he had effectively removed the last imagined barrier to her boy's happiness and for that on Sunday she would drop an extra $50 in the offering box and say a nine-day novena to the Holy Spirit in thanksgiving.

After taking it upon herself to answer for Derek with an enthusiastic, "Of course, he wants to make it work!" she rested her chin on one fist and with a blissful sigh began to daydream about the impending wedding.

Would it be in Chicago or Virginia or maybe the bride would like to return to her native sunny California? Hmm…a beach wedding could be nice but a traditional ceremony in the Catholic Church would be better.

_Don't push your luck, _she silently chastised herself. Derek, at times, still struggled with his faith and would most likely reject the idea of having a church wedding. To be safe it was probably best to let the youngsters decide on the venue. After all, the last thing she wanted to do was to seem pushy.

She imagined Penelope wearing her hair adorned with fresh cut flowers just as she had done some 43 years ago at her own wedding. White Orchids elegant in their simplicity were always a good choice but so were Lilies Of The Valley. Perhaps a single pale pink spray rose would add a nice splash of color and….

Before Fran could finish her thought Aaron's next words drop kicked her back to the present.

"Of course we'll have to establish some basic ground rules," he began in a tone that brooked no argument. "To start, when out in the field the two of you are to stay in separate hotel rooms."

Although his words were directed at both members of the tongue-tied couple he made sure to fix his steely gaze on Morgan. His technical analyst, albeit not a stickler for the rules, was too skittish to risk being discovered skulking down hallways in search of a late night rendezvous but Morgan, well he was Morgan. Knowing him, he would make his way to the roof, repel down the outside wall and climb into her window if he thought he'd get away with it.

As team leader it was Hotch's job to make sure that his agents had their heads in the game at all times and this included keeping distractions to a minimum. And the constant banging of a headboard against the shared wall of hotel room was one distraction he didn't want to experience.

Separate rooms! Fran didn't like the sound of that. Separate rooms could slow down the baby making process and that just wouldn't do.

The neurons of her brain firing on all cylinders, Fran searched for a loophole in his command. "But once they're married they'll be able to stay together, right?"

"Dibs on the room farthest from Morgan and Garcia!" Rossi called out fast as lightening.

"I call the one across from Dave but only because since giving birth to Henry I've turned into a light sleeper," JJ explained with an innocent shrug hoping the others would take pity on a new mom. She figured she could use the "new mom excuse" for another what…5-6 years, at least.

"I'll sleep in the rental car." Emily grumbled mad at herself for not thinking faster on her feet. As the saying goes you snooze you lose and now all the safe rooms were taken.

Hoping to keep the peace among his agents, Hotch came up with what he believed to be the best possible solution. "We'll put Reid next to them."

Dropping his fork with a clang, the young man's head snapped to attention. "No way! I have an eidetic memory and anything I hear might stick with me. For life. And maybe even beyond." He whined his facial expression a cross between terror and nausea.

Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a virgin but understanding on an intellectual level that your best friends engage in coitus is one thing but having the auditory proof could feasibly trigger his headaches and he hadn't had one of those in months.

"My God, Derek what kind of freaky deaky stuff are you into?" Sarah accused horrified by the reactions of his friends.

"Ew gross! My mind's eye is burning. Momma, make them stop. Make them stop!" Desiree begged. She wasn't a prude but no sister wanted to think about her brother in _that_ way.

"Enough, already!" Derek bellowed throwing his arms up in frustration. "Okay you win. I'll ask her out if it will finally get everyone off our backs."

Acting as if he was being dragged to the gallows, he begrudgingly faced the person he loved most in the world and was also the most afraid of.

Her beautiful eyes peered back at him from behind her vintage cat-eye glasses and what he saw there gave him pause. Usually sparkling with humor and mischief they now held what could only be described as vulnerability mixed with confusion mixed with something he didn't want to name but found it impossible to ignore -sadness.

He was going to end up disappointing her, it was inevitable and he'd rather cut off his right arm than do that. Penelope was his God-given solace; reparation sent to him to make amends for being left alone all those years ago to battle a monster in that isolated cabin by the lake.

She deserved better than his broken self and everyone, except for his mother, knew it too.

Feeling backed into a corner, Derek resisted the urge to run out the door. Laying his heart open in front of so many made him feel naked and defenseless and he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Garcia, will you go out with me?" He snapped the tension setting his jaw as hard as steel.

A declaration of undying love it was not. Gone was her best friend and in his place sat a pissed off man who looked ready to punch holes in the walls.

In her dreams of dreams never did she imagine her noir hero to look at her with such anger. Never did she envision that he would allow anyone, but especially not his mother, to bully him into doing something he obviously didn't want to do. Never did she predict that he would break her heart so absolutely and so publicly.

Without warning the air became thick and heavy causing Penelope to gasp for breath. Lightheadedness quickly turned to dizziness and in a matter of seconds her breathing changed from slow and deep to quick and shallow.

She recognized the symptoms for what they were but was helpless to stop them. Penelope was having a panic attack, something she hadn't endured since the night her parents died. This time, if she was lucky she'd expire on the spot and come back as a ghost and haunt Morgan and his crazy family.

Sweet Lady Liberty, she was going to pass out! Thankfully Derek realized this too and caught her before she tumbled to the floor. Pulling back the chair with her still in it, he pushed her torso forward and down until her head was between her knees.

"Breathe baby, breathe," he coaxed as he slowly rubbed her back.

"Mom, look at what you've done," he yelled his anger at his mother warring with his concern for Penelope.

"Me? I'm only doing what you should have done years ago," she spat back making her way around the table to see to the young woman.

Dear Lord, what _had_ she done? This wasn't how she planned for things to go. Not only was her baby boy understandably upset with her but poor Penelope, who didn't deserve any of this, was stuck in the most undignified position -her head under the table with only her panties to look back at her.

All she ever wanted for her children was for them to be happy. To find spouses who would love them unconditionally and stand by them during life's many unexpected ups and downs.

Of course she was looking forward to spoiling her future grandchildren but even if babies were not part of God's plan she wanted her daughters and son to know the kind of love she experienced with their father.

And for the woman who had stolen her son's heart? She wanted to give her a family.

Shrugging off Derek's hand Penelope stumbled to her feet and glared at him. With eyes blazing she shot him a look that could only be interpreted as "touch me again and die."

"I can't believe this! You asked me out because your _mommy_ made you. How desperate do you think I am? I may not have men throwing themselves at my feet but I get plenty of offers, believe me."

Still recovering from the effects of her attack, Penelope braced her hand on the back of her chair to steady herself.

"For your information, Mr. Momma's Boy, I'm smart, pretty, kindhearted, have an awesome personality and comedic timing that puts Ellen DeGeneres to shame. I'm the total package and I don't need a pity date from you or anyone."

"Baby Girl I would never…" Derek made a move to close the physical gap between them.

"Don't you Baby Girl me. I'm neither a baby nor a girl I'm a woman. A woman who can't stand to look at your face right now so I suggest that you back the freck up."

And to everyone's amazement Agent Derek Morgan, a black belt in Judo and the lead instructor of the FBI's self-defense training program did just that. He stepped back just outside of striking distance.

"And you!" Penelope jabbed her index finger at the older woman. "You see me as a broodmare only good for popping out babies. Despite what you may think my name is not Secretariat!"

"Actually Secretariat was male. A better analogy would be Secrettame. She was Secretariat's daughter. In her lifetime Secrettame produced 15 foals including Gone West, voted England's leading broodmare sire in 2005. His offspring have earned approximately $15 million and counting."

A fast learner Reid protected his head with his arms ready to block any and all projectiles heading is way. Unfortunately, this left his bottom half open and at the mercy of two well-timed kicks to the shins.

Wincing he reached down to rub the bruises surely forming beneath his mismatched socks. Morgan was right, his sisters were dangerous.

Raising her eyebrows JJ mumbled something under her breath causing Emily to nod in agreement. Her words mostly drowned out by Spencer's moans and Desiree's taunts for him to _stop acting like a big baby_, Fran could only make out a couple or phrases: "genetically perfect offspring' followed by "fetching top dollar.'

Feeling claustrophobic Penelope stomped around Morgan and headed for the front door.

"I need some air. And no I won't go far. And no I don't want company," her tone daring anyone to defy her.

Knowing that he messed up big time and fearing that he would lose her forever, Derek said the only thing he could think to say.

"Penelope, I love you."

Not breaking stride she continued across the room.

"Yeah, yeah I know but not as much as you love yourself."

And with that she walked out into the warm Chicago night and let the door swing shut behind her.

_**TBC**_

**Once again I thank you for reading. If you have a moment please feel free to leave a comment or a review below.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mother Knows Best **

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry for the delay guys but Fran and I were fighting. I wanted her to tell the story one way and she kept reminding me that it was her story to tell. So after many battles where I repeatedly got my butt kicked, I finally waved the white flag and sat down to do things her way. I have learned my lesson. Sorry Fran, it won't happen again. **

**All errors are my own and I still don't own Criminal Minds.**

_When you realize you've made a mistake, make amends immediately. It's easier to eat crow while it's still warm. ~Dan Heist_

One of the rarely talked about perks of being a mom is that you spend the early stages of your children's lives in this perpetual state of being right. _Don't touch the stove, it's hot._ Right. _Eat your vegetables, they're good for you._ Right again.

So when the time comes and you have to admit that you don't have all the answers, when you're forced to concede that mother doesn't always know best and that sometimes you're just flat-out dead wrong, the stark reality of those truths can be hard to swallow.

And with a son who refused to speak to her and a future daughter-in-law who was MIA the only thing that kept Fran Morgan from choking on her own misguided decisions was that she was too busy plotting her escape.

Not that she would call herself a hostage or anything. Perhaps a more fitting description of her current situation could be likened to a detainee under house arrest. A house arrest monitored by six FBI agents.

When a guilt-ridden Fran attempted to follow Penelope she was immediately intercepted by JJ who gently yet firmly advised her to allow the young woman time alone to gather her thoughts.

When she tried to duck out the backdoor under the pretense of emptying the kitchen trash can, Emily suddenly appeared and deliberately positioned her body between Fran and the door.

For one nervy moment she considered tackling the young agent like Derek used to tackle his opponents on the football field but a quick once-over of Emily's taut trim body made her think better of it. After all having to limp down the aisle with a broken hip and a walker was not the look she was going for on her son's eventual wedding day.

She just couldn't catch a break. At every turn someone would pop up like some all-knowing prison guard and lead Fran away from the main exits. Even her dear daughters were of no help.

Sarah, the elder just looked on in embarrassment and Desiree (that girl had no loyalty) actually took pleasure in crying out, "Stop her! She's making a break for it!"

Twenty excruciatingly-long minutes had passed since Penelope had marched out the front door, down the concrete steps and onto the street. Where she was headed was anybody's guess but Fran was determined to find her and make things right. She not only owed the young woman an apology but also an explanation.

Derek, unbeknownst to him, provided just the diversion she needed to steal away from the group.

Although the neighborhood was safer than it had ever been, he still worried about Penelope walking the streets alone. His teammates, while understanding his concerns, argued that someone other than Derek (but definitely not his mother) should go after her. And Derek, stubborn as ever, argued back.

Recognizing this as the lucky break she needed, Fran snuck into the kitchen and set her eyes on the prize. The door with its sunflower embroidered curtain was the only thing that stood between her and freedom.

Careful to stay out of the sightline of the others, including her snitch of a daughter, she skillfully maneuvered past the bar stools and around the island making sure to avoid the notoriously squeaky floor tile at its base. Just a few more steps, a twist of the knob and she'd be home free.

"Going somewhere?"

The rich timber of the voice coming from behind her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"The Lord is testing me, there's no other explanation."

Fighting the urge to bang her head against the wall, Fran turned to face the man who had been making her heart go pitter-patter all evening long.

With his arms crossed and with the tell-tale bulge of his revolver under his sports jacket, he looked like a prison warden who had just caught his inmate trying to scale the wall.

"Agent Rossi, I was just about to let in the cat." She didn't have a cat but he didn't know that.

"Am I going to have to fit you for an electronic ankle bracelet?"

Wisely choosing to plead the fifth on that one, Fran watched as his long strides made fast work of the distance between them.

At just shy of 6-feet, Rossi wasn't the tallest of men but he still towered over her 5-feet 4 inch frame. The close proximity of their bodies had a strange effect on her making her feel both unnerved and excited by his presence.

Holy Moses, he smelled good. She was a sucker for good cologne and his was woodsy and potent and thoroughly masculine. It took all of her willpower not to bury her face in his neck and...

_Pull it together, Frannie. Now is not the time for your inner hussy to come out and play. _

"Agent Rossi…"

"Dave. Call me Dave."

"Dave, you seem to be a reasonable man..."

The noise he made, a cross between a snort and a laugh, did little to boost her confidence.

"And as a reasonable man you have to believe me when I tell you that it was not my intention to hurt anyone. All I was trying to do was to help fate along by gently encouraging…

"You mean forcing."

"Semantics…but for the sake of argument we'll go with your word. All I was trying to do was to help fate along by _gently forcing_ the youngsters to see what even a blind man can - that they belong together."

"Don't get me wrong I get it…I messed up but my baby boy has been through a lot and he deserves to be happy and from what he's told me about Penelope she deserves a happy ending too. But unless you help me, I can't fix what I broke. Can't we just pretend that when you came looking for me I was already out the door?"

"I'll help but only on one condition."

Looking like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary, he stepped impossibly closer until the wool of his jacket lightly brushed the silk of her blouse.

"Have dinner with me. I'll be back next month for a book signing and I'd like to see you again."

"He'd kill us."

"He'd have to catch us first."

It had been almost a year since Fran had been on a date – not for the lack of offers mind you- but more so because she couldn't help but compare every man to her first and only love.

Most of them were nice enough and handsome enough but still they always came up short in one way or another. But something told her that Dave might be different.

"I don't know…I mean I want to but I think I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Don't think of it as a date but as two new friends getting together for a good meal. Besides what Derek doesn't know won't hurt him…or me."

The last bit was said under his breath but Fran caught it anyway. Her sweet giggle reaffirmed to Rossi that emasculation by castration just might be worth the risk to get to know this beautiful woman.

"Well since you put it that way, my answer is yes."

"Good, I'll call you." Reaching up with one hand he gently brushed a wayward curl behind her ear. It was as silky as it looked.

"Five minutes…you get a five minute head start and then I'm releasing the hounds."

As he walked away she couldn't help but admire his well-fitting jeans or rather what was under those well-fitting jeans. The _Italian Stallion,_ that's what Penelope called him. Maybe one day soon she'd find out if his nickname was well-earned.

_TBC_

_Thanks for reading and please feel free to leave a comment or review._


End file.
